Justin I Think I Love You
by bieberbaby
Summary: Alice's best friend is Justin Bieber. Will she ever tell him? *Rated M for language & sex references* I do not own Justin Bieber! 3


Justin, I think I love you?

Oneshot - bieberbaby

Hey Guys! My first oneshot, hope you like it. Rated M For language & sex references. The story idea came to me the other day while i was trying to get to sleep. :)

I sat there doodling in my notepad.

'I 3 JB'

'Alice Bieber'

I liked Justin ALOT, but I could never tell him. Hes my best friend.

We've been friends for such a long time since we were in the first grade, we do everything together.

But im not going to mess it up by saying I like him, because I know he doesn't feel the same

way, I mean why would he? im ugly, I haven't had a boyfriend in over a year, and the last boyfriend I had wasn't exacly gorgeous or even good looking at that.

I sat there still doodling, but I decided to turn to the back to start writing a song. From my point of view if Justin liked me and I didn't feel the same way.

_Since we were little kids, in the first grade_

_We always helped each other make it through the day_

_Been there though thick and thin_

_Whether we loose or win_

_We always made it though_

_But now you've done us in_

_Latley you've been looking at me different_

_I just wanna be your best friend not your girlfriend_

_Always getting what you want_

_But you cannot have me_

_So you went and run your mouth_

_Now we getting nasty_

I picked up my guitar and began to play some chords to go with my first verse of my song. I sang it a few times before getting back to doodling.

I drew a big love heart with JB written in it a hundred times.

"Hey Alice! Its me Justin open up!"

_Fuck_

I had to hide the notepad somewhere.

I quickly shoved it under a cushion on the couch I was sitting on before straightening out my shirt and answering my bedroom door.

"Hey Justin! What are you doing here?" I asked, I thought he said he had to go to the studio today?

"Going to the studio was cancelled, my producer got sick, so I decided to come see you." He smiled sweetly, god, he had the most amazing smile. Trying not to melt infront of him, I invited him into my room.

"So... why didn't you want to hang out with Ryan?"

"Oh nice to know that im wanted here!" He pretended to look upset and hurt.

"No, you know I love hanging out with you, it's just weird you not hanging out with Ryan today" I looked up at him with a confuzed smile across my face.

"Well, even though Ryan is my best guy friend, your always number one, Plus have haven't properly hung out together for SO long!" Again, he showed his amazing smile.

"Well, your always my number one best friend too." I hugged him, A hug that meant more to me than what it did to him.

My mum called me downstairs. I wen't downstairs to find out what she was talking about, but it turns out she was just telling me she was going out for a few hours.

I walked back upstairs to find Justin looking staight at my notebook.

He turned to me with wide eyes, and turned the notepad around to face me.

"Al, we've been friends for over 10 years, how come this has never come up before?" He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

I couldn't speak, empty words just came out of my mouth.

"Look Justin, im sorry. I should of told you before. I just hoped if I left it, this feeling would go away. But it never has. And I didn't want to mess anything up, because clearly you dont feel the same way"

"I mean you go out with tons of girls all th-..."

He cut me off with a kiss. It was deep and meaningful. We kissed for a few minites before we pulled away.

"Look Alice, I only went out with those girls to try and get away from the fact I liked you"

"But it never worked." He kissed my forehead before making his was down to my lips and kissing me passionatly again.

"Wait... Justin..." I needed to tell him this....

"What is it?"

"Justin... I think I love you." Shit, I told him.

"I love you too" Wow. really? JUSTIN BIEBER LOVES ME! Ugh, I sound like one of those crazy fan girls.

We began to kiss again, as Justin moved from my lips down to my neck I didn't realise he had began to unbutton my shirt.

I let out a small moan before undoing his shirt too and feeling his toned body.

He reached behind and touched by back to unclasp my bra in one swift movement.

I began to undo the button on his jeans. as he slipped them off, we fell and landed on my bed with Justin on top of me. He stroked me face and put my hair behind me ear before kissing my again.

He looked at me with a 'are-you-sure-you-wanna-do-this' look. I nodded before reaching down to the hem of his boxers as he stroked my stomach. And thats how it all began...

_***2 Hours Later***_

I was woken by my mom coming through the door.

I found myself lying on my bed with Justin's arms around me, he was still asleep... so cute. I began to wonder how i've got so lucky for me to fall inlove with my best friend and for him to feel the same way.

Wait. Shit. I forgot, mom's here. I need to get me and Justin dressed.

"Justin, wake up!" I shouted in a non-load voice.

Justin turned over and sat up.

I giggled at the state of his hair, seriously it was all over the place!

"My moms here, and shes not going to be pleased if she find both of us naked in my room."

We both chuckled before getting dressed as fast as we could

I heard my mom call "Alice, im back"

"Okay mom, i'll be down in a sec"

I turned back to Justin

"Alice, These past few hours have been the best of my life" Justin looked deep into my eyes before pulling me in for a kiss

"I know Justin, I feel the same"

"So will you be my girlfriend?" I was shocked, but I was hoping he was going to ask that anyway

"Of course I will Mr. Bieber" I smiled at him before pulling in for a hug. But of course Justin wanted to kiss instead.

We kissed for a few minites before I pulled away.

"I love you Justin"

"I love you too Alice"

He pulled me in for another meaningful kiss.

Well that was 5 years ago, and we're still that happy together. No matter what we go through, He is and will always be my best friend. I love Justin Bieber.

So guys! That was my first oneshot! Hope you liked it! The song is 'Let It Go' by Camille Abordo. Shes amazing look her up in google. That song is on her myspace. Shes part of No More Drama a new girl group formed by Ariel Moore, former member of the 'Clique Girlz'. :)

If you want me to write some more oneshots feel free to say it in your review! 3


End file.
